Feature Comics Vol 1 36
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Python * Prof. Kreeper Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keane: "The Anti-Cancer Serum" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Big Top | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Devlin | Inker3_1 = John Devlin | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Samar: "Captured By the Amazons" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Celardo | Inker4_1 = John Celardo | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Narcotics Ring" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw: "The Mail Plane Spies" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Rusty Ryan: "The Twin Kidnappers" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Dusty Dane: "Captives of Captain Frosk" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Poison Ivy: "Ban on Chewing Gum" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler10_1 = Gill Fox | Inker10_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker11_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle11 = The Voice: "Murder Tunes In" | Synopsis11 = A radio announcer, a sound engineer, and a singer, all at the same radio station, are murdered. Mr. Elixer eats a dose of herb food to renew his super strength, then begins his investigation, by breaking into the office of the president of the radio station, John Burke, and searching through his desk and papers. Burke inconveniently returns to his office, but conveniently turns out to be the main murderer. (Incriminating papers in his desk, it later turns out, included insurance policies on the murdered men, payable to Burke.) The Voice uses his hiding skills and ventriloquism to panic Burke into fleeing, by taxi, to his home, (with elderly Mr. Elixer riding along on the rear bumper), runs inside, and alerts two thuggy-looking henchmen that the heat is on, which point is underscored by the voice of The Voice, who has followed Burke inside. All three bad guys pile back into the same taxi and take off; Burke kills both henchies and the driver then jumps out of the cab, which crashes. Burke escapes on foot. -- Mr. Elixer returns to the radio station and breaks into a wall safe, Burke again shows up, darkens the room, then shoots twice at Elixer and unsurprisingly misses; both sides escape the encounter unscathed. Mr. Elixer returns to his apartment building and recruits Tommy the doorman to return with him to the broadcasting station. Nobody else except Burke has been at this station this whole time; apparently it closes down at night. In the control room, Elixer makes some adjustments to the radio equipment, while in the studio, Tommy gets kidnapped by Burke, who again flees the building and returns to his home. The Voice uses a special device to cut in on the private communications system in the police chief's office, and puts out an APB on Burke. At his home, Burke puts Tommy on a chair, tied up, in an all-magnetic-metal room, with an iron cannonball bouncing rapidly and randomly around in it. The police arrive in time to catch Burke as he's leaving the house; Mr. Elixer arrives in time to rescue Tommy; they both leave before the police even know they're there. The Voice then again takes control of the police dispatch band, makes a detailed accusation against Burke, and gloats: "... he was about to collect the insurance on Gary Taylor and then disappear But I have triumphed! This is The Voice!" | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy Adversaries: * John Burke Other Characters: * Gary Taylor, radio singer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Captain Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "The Mystery Motor" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler12_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker12_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer13_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler13_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker13_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler14_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker14_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | StoryTitle14 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Ghost's Vengeance" | Synopsis14 = Jane Darwell shows up at Zero's home one evening; she's being haunted, can he help? "Come into my lab! I'll test you for wraiths." There, a super Q-ray shows Zero her ghostly "escort," a silhouette of a man in a top hat. Zero's description of his findings remind Jane of an old, sword-dueling enemy of her grandfather's. Then it's time for Jane to return home to act as hostess at a party; Zero accompanies her there. Janey's house has a ballroom, and enough guests to pretty well fill it. An invisible ghost tugs at Jane's arm and leads her off the dance floor, up the stairs, and down a hall to the library, with Zero following behind. The ghost shows them a vision, from an earlier generation, of Steven Fiske's dastardly misbehavior and Jim Darwell's gallant rescue of Nell Farrel from his murderous hands. Then the ghost becomes slightly visible, identifies itself as the late Steven Fiske, and leads them both outside, to reveal another chapter, set many years later in this same garden, in which Steven Fiske vengefully attempted to murder Jim Darwell but ineptly stabbed Nell Darwell instead. Now the ghost makes its move: "You are her living likeness and shall return with me to the past!" As Zero is charging to the rescue, his eye is caught by a glint of light from a dagger laying in the garden; he immediately identifies this as the same blade that killed Nell, "How long has it lain there?" he asks, so we won't have to. Zero uses the silvered blade to reflect moonbeams onto the ghost, which backs away in muted horror. Helpless, the blinded wraith begs for mercy, backed against a big tree. Zero stabs through the ghost and carves a cross in the heavy bark of the tree, banishing the wandering spirit to eternal rest. Jane and Zero return to the party and some romantic dancing. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Stephen Fiske, a ghost Other Characters: * Jim Darwell * Jane Darwell * Nell Farrel Darwell Locations: * Items: * Zero's Super Q-ray Vehicles: * | Notes = * Doll Man villain Prof. Kreeper looks very much like Rondo Hatton, who at that time was not yet famous, but had appeared in several movies. * We no longer actually see Darrel Dane take a pill when he's shrinking, and have not seen him do so since Feature Comics #32, and the pills stopped being mentioned, in dialogue and captions, after that issue also. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #36 entire issue * Feature comics #36 index entry * Feature Comics #36 spoilers }}